Scenario:Terran Empire
This Scenario begins when Earth faces wars of unification.Later,they would form an interstellar empire,the Terran Empire. Timeline: Events before World War 3 and World War 3 2016 * Australia begins talks of unification with New Zealand and Papua New Guinea. * Austria and Hungary begin talks of unification. * Tibet and Manchuria gain independence from China. * The 3 Tibets are formed in Tibet. * Sicily gains independence from Italy. 2020 * Australia unifies with New Zealand and Papua as Oceania.East Timor also joins Oceania. * The Turks unite with Syria and Iraq into the Ottoman Empire. * Serbia unite with Republica Srpska,Montenegro,Macedonia, and Slovenia into Yugoslavia. 2024 * Oceania attacks Indonesia sparking the Indonesian-Oceanian War. * Yugoslavia attacks Croatia and sparks the Yugoslav-Croatian War. * Austria and Hungary finally unite with each other into Austria-Hungary. * India annexes Bangaladesh and Nepal. * Croatia annexes Herzegovina and Croatian Bosnia. * Austria-Hungary forms an alliance with Bosnia should Croatia fall. * The Ottomans gain Jordan and the Hamas government of Gaza surrenders to Israel. * The Second American Civil War starts. 2028 * Yugoslavia annexes Croatia and invades Bosnia.Bosnia easily falls to the Yugoslavs. * The Oceanians make gains on the Indonesians. * Hawaii and the American Pacific become the Pacific Republic. * Congo and the DRC improve relations. A merger is expected by 2032. * Polynesia unites as the Republic of Polynesia. 2032 * Indonesia falls to Oceania but Borneo and Sumatra form the Borneo-Sumatran Union. * Java forms its own republic and allies with Borneo-Sumatra as the New Indonesian alliance which declares war on Oceania. * Congo and the DRC unite as Congo. * Denmark unites with Norway forming Denmark-Norway. * Prussia is formed from parts of Poland and Kalingrad. * Israel attacks the West Bank and gains East Jerusalem and surrounding areas. * Algeria, Tunisia, Morocco, Libya, Western Sahara, Mauritania, and Chad unite into the African Union. * Note to self:Put List of Nations in 2032 page here. 2036 * Java and Sumatra fall,Borneo remains at war. * Sudan and South Sudan unite into United Sudan. * All of Northern North Africa besides Egypt and United Sudan join the African Union. * South Africa gains Losotho,Swaziland, and Namibia. * Denmark lets Greenland free. * Sweden joins Denmark-Norway making it Scandinavia. * Kamchatka declares itself Russian no longer. 2040 * Egypt loses the Sinai to Israel. * Israel finally captures the West Bank. * Greenland joins with the Arctic Islands to form the Island Republic. * Malaysia and Oceania go to war. * Alaska becomes Communist and independent. * The Texas Republic is formed from many U.S. states. * Siberia throws off the Russian yoke. * Saudi Arabia joins the Ottomans of their own free will. * The Republic of Polynesia declares war on Oceania. * Note to self:Make List of Nations in 2040 here 2044 * Borneo falls to Oceania and Polynesia is gradually falling to Oceania.Malaysia gives the Malays to Oceania and annexes itself to Singapore which in turn annexes itself to Vietnam. * Western America becomes the United Federation of North America the Second American Civil War then ended. * The UAE,Oman, and Yemen are annexed to the Ottoman Empire. * Finland joins Scandinavia which then also annexes Karelia and Kola. 2048 * Iran and Afghanistan join together into Persia. * Polynesia falls to Oceania and the Pacific Republic joins of their own free will. * Iceland debates joining Scandinavia but is currently unsure. * India annexes Bhutan. * Vietnam joins with Cambodia and Laos into the Khmer Union. * Thailand and Myanmar join together into the Burmese Union. * Great Britain annexes Ireland. 2052 * Siam annexes the Burmese Union and makes the Siam Union. * Iceland does join Scandinavia. * Mexico annexes Guatemala,Belize,Honduras, and San Salvador forming the Mexican Empire. * Columbia joins with Venezuela and Ecuador to form Gran Columbia. * All of North Africa is now African Union territory besides United Sudan and Egypt. * Egypt annexes United Sudan to form the Egyptian Empire. * Ethiopia,Djibouti, and Eritea join together to form the Ethiopian Empire. * All of Central Africa besides Tanzania,Congo, and Central African Republic are annexed to the African Union. The Central African Republic and Zanzibar fall do to war. 2056 * The rest of Tanzania is annexed to the African Union and so is Southern Africa besides South Africa. * The Ethiopian forces fall to the Egyptian ones.Ethiopia is annexed to the Egyptian Empire. * The Siam Union annexes the Khmer Union. * Amazonia declares independence from Brazil. * Mongolia becomes an Imperial Republic. * Persia annexes Kyrgzistan. 2060 * Somalia falls to the Egyptian Empire. * The Rest of Africa that is not Congan,Egyptian, or South African is annexed to Africa. * Transcaucasia is formed. * Nicaragua and Panama north of the canal are annexed to Mexico. * Panama south of the canal becomes Gran Columbian. * The Caribbean is united under Cuba. * Catalonia and Sicily gain independence. * Insert List of Nations in 2060. Category:Scenario Category:Timeline Category:Scenario: Caribbean Empire Category:Scenario:Terran Empire